Un Sobreviviente mas
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Una vuelta equivocada en una cueva. Pre cuela de "Un Final un Tanto Diferente"


**Un Sobreviviente Más**

**Ryoga: técnica**

_Ryoga: pensamiento_

**Prólogo:**

Hibiki Ryoga, como muchas veces anteriores, se encontraba maldiciendo su sentido de orientación, mirando confundido y con un poco de temor el enorme ventanal agrietado que le separaba de lo que parecía ser una enorme piscina - _¿Cómo es que siempre me encuentro con ese estúpido líquido?_ – poniendo su mano sobre su cabello en claro signo de exasperación mientras volteaba su rostro para mirar por el lugar por donde había ingresado a la desgastada habitación, encontrándose con un agujero el cual ya se encontraba obstruido por una gran cantidad de rocas – _sabía que no debí haber entrado a esa cueva _– dirigiéndose a la única posible salida, una escalera que de seguro lo llevaría a la parte superior de la piscina, poniéndose cada vez más inquieto con cada paso que daba al escuchar el distintivo sonido de un pez fuera del agua, poniendo una de su bandanas en su mano y endureciéndola con su técnica **Iron Cloth**, para quedarse estupefacto cuando llego a la parte final de la escalera, ya que delante de el, atrapado en lo que parecía ser un puente de metal suspendido unos centímetros por encima de la piscina se encontraba el más grande, y grotesco, tiburón que en toda su vida haya visto, quedándose varios segundos viendo la monstruosidad en silencio, para finalmente sacudir su cabeza y empezándose a acercar lentamente al animal - _¿pero qué demonios es esa cosa?_ – Extendiendo su bandana hacia la nariz del tiburón para dar un rápido salto hacia atrás y salvar su brazo de ser arrancado de raíz por las enormes mandíbulas – _admito que fue un movimiento estúpido de mi parte_ –

Mirando al pescado con los ojos entrecerrados para luego mirar los alrededores buscando una forma de pasar al animal sin confrontarlo, pensando momentáneamente en devolverlo a la piscina pero descartando la idea rápidamente – _quien sabe que haría esa cosa si vuelve al agua_ - dirigiendo su vista hacia lo que parecía ser la continuación del puente – _tal vez pueda pasarle por encima, bueno es eso o pasar por el agua_ – decidiéndose obviamente por tratar de pasar por encima, dándose un poco de impulso y dar el salto viendo con triunfo como se encontraba pasando el animal, pero no durándole mucho al ver como este daba un movimiento repentino y dirigiendo sus enormes mandíbulas hacia sus piernas.

- _¡diablos!_ – dando un giro rápido para con todas sus fuerzas dar un patada de revés hacia la nariz del animal y mandándole de nuevo hacia el puente, cayendo grácilmente a un metro de este, secándose un poco de sudor de su frente y tratando de calmar su corazón, pero volteándose su cabeza rápidamente hacia el animal al escuchar como las uniones el puente empezaban a ceder, dándose cuenta que se debía a la fuerza que había usado en la patada y el peso del animal, viendo con horror como finalmente la sección donde se encontraba el tiburón cedía devolviéndole a este el agua, a la vez que las otras secciones empezaban a ceder consecutivamente llegando a la sección donde el se encontraba – _genial_ – levantándose lo más rápido posible y corriendo con toda la velocidad que sabía era capaz de dar – _solo unos metros más_ – volteando su cabeza ligeramente para ver que no solo se tenía que preocupar por el puente sino también por el animal que al parecer no estaba muy feliz por la patada antes recibida, recorriendo los últimos metros rápidamente para poner sus manos en la fría pared de la salida, dando un salto rápido hacia adelante al sentir como sus sentidos le alertaban de peligro, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como es que donde antes se encontraba ahora estaba la cabeza del tiburón con sus mandíbulas medias abiertas, regresando a los pocos segundos a su piscina, haciendo que el joven Hibiki finalmente pudiera dar un suspiro de alivio, recostándose en su espalda, para ver como a su derecha se encontraba otra escalera y al final de esta una puerta de madera, cerrando los ojos para tratar de calmar su respiración y latidos de su corazón – no sé cómo ni porque, pero estoy seguro que esto es culpa tuya Saotome – diciendo esto último con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Bueno finalmente como dije, aquí está la primera parte de cómo Ryoga termina involucrado en todo lo que se llama la Saga de Resident Evil.

Para los que están confundidos estoy usando la estructura de lo que vendría a ser Resident Evil 01 de game cube no el de play station 01 o el remake y el final donde la residencia, laboratorio y etc no es destruido; En fin espero que le haya gustado el prologo.


End file.
